Gundam W >> Laizre's Fyre Aumrey's Story
by Kada Lee
Summary: Set in alternate Universe, around about the time of the Libra Cannon's first attack on Earth...Aumrey and her sisters (and Quinton) are well-known aristocrats with military histories, and Aumrey (who is important to Heero's mission) has no idea how truly


Gundam Wing Laizre's Fyre ~ Aumrey's Story  
  
  
  
The battlefield sparkled as high-energy blasters shot through soundless space. Five immense mobile suits darted from the cloud of glitter, and shot towards Earth.  
  
Duo: I don't mean to be the one to shake things up or anything, but...Where the hell are we   
going?!  
Heero: Calm down. Set a course for Diamonde Shores. They won't look for us in aristocratic territory.  
  
Quatre: *Sighs disapprovingly They're tougher than you'd think Heero...I know five girls that kick ass--  
  
Wufei: Shut-up Quatre, we'll listen when we have the time!  
  
Quatre: *Sends a withering glare towards Wufei and mutters under his breath*  
  
Heero: Both of you shut-up or I'll kill you! Come on, land in the northern point, the most deserted. Only one house in a twenty mile radius.  
  
Trowa: Who does the house belong to?  
  
Duo: Who cares, just whip out the Big Rig and they flee like little poodles...  
  
Quatre: Not all of them! I'm telling you, that house belongs to Aum--  
  
Wufei:: Shut UP Quatre! Whoever the freaking house belongs to doesn't matter!  
  
Quatre: Yes it does Wufei...*lowers his voice to a dangerous whisper* Yes...it does...  
  
Voice: MOBILE SUITS!! YOU ARE IN UNAUTHORIZED TERRITORY! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY OR   
BE DISPOSED OF!!!  
  
Heero: Keep the course guys, they can't knock us down.  
  
Quatre: You underestimate the importance of the Aristocrats, Heero...We're not gonna make it   
through this...  
  
Heero: Time to shut up Quatre, fighting stance Gundams, shields up, jet-repulsion to maximum!  
  
Duo: Helloo Luxury!  
  
  
  
  
  
Aumrey: Oi! Trinity! Come look at this! *stares down at something, intrigued* It looks like...   
*Shakes herself* No...it couldn't be..  
  
Trinity: *Rolls her eyes and walks over to Aumrey* What is it now Ray?  
  
Aumrey: I found...a guy!  
  
Trinity: Okay let's bring it inside to--You...you found what?  
  
Aumrey: *Nods proudly and points down at a dark figure laying in the sand*  
  
Trinity: Is he...alive? *warily looks back to the house*  
  
Aumrey: No, smart-ass, he's a corpse, I just thought he'd look nice in our collection. *presses her   
lips to a thin line and gives Trinity a scolding look*  
  
Trinity: *Grins mockingly* Watch your tone, friend.  
  
Aumrey: Aye! *waves Trinity towards her*  
  
Trinity: Let's get him inside, he must be ill. *drags the body into their beach-house*  
  
Aumrey: I'll go get Samriel and Kalia. They'll wanna see this one! He's cute! *grins towards the boy sleeping on her couch and darts off*  
  
Trinity: *Chuckles and shakes her head reprovingly* I'll go get Quinton, to see if he knows who this guy might be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kalia: Sam! We gotta get back! Aumrey's gonna be looking for us!  
  
Samriel: I know! Gimme a minute! I found something! *points down at something in the sand*  
  
Kalia: Is that...?  
  
Samriel: Couldn't be Quatre...let's go ask Aumrey. *drags the body up from the sand dunes*  
  
Aumrey: Hey girls! Wha--who's that? Quatre?!?! Two bodies in one day! C'mon, I found a guy too, he's in the house.  
  
Kalia: *Stares, oggled*  
  
Samriel: *Drags Kalia along with her up to the beach house.  
  
Trinity: Hey guys! Have you seen Quinton? *Calls for Quinton again*  
  
Kalia: *Grins wickedly* He's down in the surf, Trin!  
  
Trinity: Thanks! *Struts down the sand clumsily to examine the extra body*  
  
Aumrey: Trin...It's...It's Quatre.  
  
Samriel: Shit.  
  
Trinity: Yeah, you could say that.  
  
Kalia: What's wrong?  
  
Aumrey: Quatre doesn't travel alone...My guess would be the guy inside is also a Gundam...  
  
Samriel: Hey, Ray...You heard of the battle yesterday didn't ya?  
  
Aumrey: Yeah, it said five suits were said to have disappeared ...in...Earth's...atmosphere...SHIT!!!  
  
Kalia: Yeah, I'd say that.  
  
Trinity: I'm gonna go get Quinton...see you guys up in the house. *Walks down the beach to   
Quinton, standing on the beach with his surfboard*  
  
Quinton: What's wrong?  
  
Trinity: The Gundams are what's wrong.  
  
Quinton: They won't give you trouble will they?  
  
Trinity: It's not me they're worried about...It's Aumrey. I'm worried about her too...She doesn't   
know how valuable she is to their mission.  
  
Quinton: She'll be fine...She's twice as good as we are when it comes to the Mobile Suits..  
  
Trinity: She's untrained...Heero won't like the competition...but maybe Zechs' prediction will come true after all..  
  
Quinton: What?! The thought of Heero and Aumrey? Hell no! He was trying to make Aumrey angry when he said that...You know how they feel toward each other...  
  
Trinity: Yeah, you're right...Zechs will protect Aumrey...  
  
Quinton: Corny though it might sound... *elbows Trinity in the ribs*  
  
Trinity: *Rolls her eyes*  
  
Kalia: Oi! Come on you two! We're waiting for ye!  
  
Trinity: COMING!!!  
  
  
  
Aumrey: So...whaddyu think about it?  
  
Samriel: I think he's cute...  
  
Aumrey: Shut up, sister. I mean, what do you think about this entire situation?  
  
Samriel: I think he's cute.  
  
Aumrey: *Sneers and shoves Samriel out of her chair* But that doesn't explain a few Gundams suddenly landing in my backyard.  
  
Quinton: *Exchanges worried glances with Trinity* I think we should wake him up...The sooner   
he gets up, the sooner he gets OUT.  
  
Kalia: *Narrows her eyes playfully* What's wrong, Quin, afraid of competition?   
Always wanna be Man-of-the-House around here, do ye?  
  
Quinton: Shut up.  
  
Trinity: She has a point, Quin...  
  
Quinton: No, not you too!  
  
Trinity: I have some Mannestiphine up in my room.  
  
Aumrey: What have you been doing girl, spiking it?!  
  
Trinity: Shoves Aumrey from her chair* No, I just tend to hurt myself a lot...  
  
Aumrey: Well, we're trying to wake him up, not inject him with an addictive...  
  
Trinity: *Sticks her tongue out at Aumrey*  
  
Aumrey: *Returns the gesture and turns back to the guy* What do we do with him?  
  
Kalia: Just let him stay for the night.  
  
Samriel: Yeah, if he wakes up, the Time-Lock in the alarm system will keep him inside until we can interrogate him. *Looks around mischievously, smiling innocently at the look given to her by Aumrey*  
  
Aumrey: I'm going out tonight, I'll see you guys in the morning.  
  
Kalia: *Taunts* OoOoOohh!! Going out on a date with the leader of the Peacecraft nation are ye? Eh?! Have fun Madame Conqueror...May you two rule the world sufficiently together...  
  
Aumrey: *Tackles Kalia, tickling her to death* It's just a date Kalia...calm down! I've known him for eighteen-freaking-years!  
  
Samriel: Just the more reason for you two to tie the knot, eh?  
  
Aumrey: *Gives up attacking Kalia, stands, and reaches for her purse* I'm not going to marry   
Milliardo.  
  
Trinity: *Grins wickedly* Sure you aren't...  
  
Aumrey: I don't see it going in that direction...but...  
  
Quinton: But you'd say yes without hesitation, should he ask...  
  
Aumrey: *Stares at Quinton flatly* Stay outta my mind psycho...  
  
Quinton: Have fun, Aumrey Peacecraft...  
  
Aumrey: *Let's out a loud, exasperated noise and slams the door behind her*  
Samriel, Kalia, and Trinity: *Look at each other and sigh longingly*  
  
Kalia: I wish I had that...  
  
Samriel: You did...for a while...With...oh, what was his name..yes...Wufei!!!  
  
Trinity: *Makes a face and stands up* I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning...  
  
Kalia: Aye, sister...I'm going too. *Glances at Quinton* How long do you plan to play watch-dog?  
  
Quinton: Until all of you are sound asleep so I can pull out my sweet sacrificial dagger and slit your throats!  
  
Trinity: *Smacks Quinton playfully and walks up the winding staircase*  
  
Quinton: *Follows, muttering to himself*  
  
Samriel: *Exchanges glances with Kalia, laughs, and bounds up the stairs beside Kalia*  
  
  
  
The wind whistles softly, stirring the flurry dress of a figure walking alongside the road, carrying a purse. Suddenly, without warning, a motorcycle stops beside her.  
  
Zechs: *Peers through his helmet playfully* Did they fall for it?  
  
Aumrey: *Grins and nods as she slides onto the seat behind him, taking the extra helmet offered to her* Worked like a charm...though the teasing never stops....  
  
Zechs: I'm not surprised. *Revs up the engine and bullets down the road,   
Aumrey holding tight to his waist*  
  
Aumrey: Where are you taking me?  
  
Zechs: Away. *shuts the visor over his helmet and ignores the rest of Aumrey's questions*  
  
Aumrey: *Sits back and pouts, muttering to herself*  
  
Zechs: Calm down, Ray...I'm taking you-- *Is cut off but his phone*  
  
Aumrey: *Sends Zechs a withering look and answers his phone for him* Hello? Kal--He what?!?! Oh...Well..yes, okay..I--I know, sister, I'll be home as soon as I can. *Snaps the phone shut and gives Zechs a helpless look* Emergency...I've gotta go back...  
  
Zechs: *Sighs and nods, swerving the bike around and shooting back the opposite direction* You owe me, Aumrey...  
  
Aumrey: I know...Please forgive me? *Leans her head on Zechs' shoulder and closes her eyes*  
  
Zechs: *Grins slyly and nods, pulling shortly into the long drive* Be careful...I don't know what the emergency is, but last time, it was somewhat dangerous.  
  
Aumrey: *Smiles sweetly and kisses Zechs softly, nodding silently before turning and opening the back door*  
  
  
  
Aumrey: Okay, what's wrong? What happened-- *turns her eyes towards the commotion*   
Damn...  
  
Samriel: Welcome back sister, we, um...seem to have a problem... *glares up at the previously   
unconscious guy leveling a gun with her forehead*  
  
Trinity: Yeah...a slight problem... *gives Aumrey a helpless look*  
  
Aumrey: Whoa...wait a minute...where's Quatre? *appears in front of the guy* Where did he   
go?!  
  
Quinton: He's out looking for the other Gundam Pilots. *Sneers at the guy* Yes, we know that you're pilots...  
  
Quatre: *Walks in from the ocean-front glass door* What's going on here? Heero! What're you doing?!?!  
  
Heero: *Raises an eyebrow and looks from Quatre to Aumrey* You know each other?  
  
Aumrey: Yes, smart-ass, now if you don't mind, I would prefer NO ARTILLERY in my home!!! *grabs the gun before Heero can react, throwing it out the open door*  
  
Heero: *Narrows his eyes dangerously* Watch how you act, woman.  
  
Aumrey: *Fumes* What...did...you...call..me?!?!?  
  
Trinity: Oi, now you've done it. I suggest you run....very very quickly.  
  
Kalia: *Wakes up* Wha? What's goin--oh. *drops back to sleep*  
  
Heero: *Takes an involuntary step back*  
  
Aumrey: *Takes a deliberate step forward* Do...not...every...refer...to...me...like...that.  
  
Heero: *Flashes an evil grin and darts down the hall*  
  
Aumrey: *Breaks into a sudden grin and darts after Heero* OMAE O KORUSO!!!! HEERO YUY!!!   
YOU COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Samriel: *Looks to Quinton, confounded* I thought...  
  
Quinton: No, they know each other...they're old friends...  
  
Quatre: Oh, so that's why he picked this place to land... *peers down the hall that his two friends had disappeared down*  
  
Trinity: So...what do we do about...the OTHER Gundams? *stares pointedly at Kalia*  
  
Samriel: They'll get here soon enough... *yawns* I'm going to bed for real now...  
  
Trinity: Ditto... *Chuckles under her breath* Omae o Koruso...I will kill the next person who interrupts my sleep...  
  
Quatre: If I know Duo, he's probably outside... *laughs as there comes a sudden knock on the window*  
  
Trinity: I'll get it... *Opens the window and steps back* Hello, Gundam...have you come to join the party?  
  
Duo: *Grins and looks Trinity over with appreciation* Aye, mind if I do?  
  
Trinity: Not at all. *Gestures towards the den, where the others are seated*   
Aumrey and Heero are off somewhere... *Rolls her eyes at the expression sent to her by Duo* killing each other, pervert.  
  
Duo: *Relaxes slightly* Figures...Is Wu-man here yet?  
  
Quatre: *Shakes his head* Neither is Trowa. They'll be here by tomorrow morning though...Until then, I'm not waiting around. *turns to the hallway* AUMREY!! DO YOU HAVE ANY EXTRA BEDROOMS?!?!  
  
Aumrey: *peers around the corner* Several Quatre..Help yourself.  
  
Quatre: *Goes pale and grabs Duo, putting him in his line of view*  
  
Duo: *Goes pale too* You sure she's...he's...they're...  
  
Heero: *Peers around the opposite corner, grinning.* We're...what, Duo?  
  
Duo: N-not sleepy? *puts on his most innocent face*  
  
Aumrey: *Grins* Not at all... *Eyes Heero warily, and darts after his retreating figure*  
  
Duo: *Sighs* I swear, you put those two together and its like having two eight-year-olds over to play...*Yawns and begins walking up the stairs* Goodnight, girls...  
  
Samriel, Trinity, and Kalia: 'Night! See ya in the morning!  
  
Quatre: 'Night Sisters, I'll tell you why we're...here...in the morning...  
  
Samriel: And you will tell us too, Quatre! *Sends Quatre a scolding look*  
  
Quatre: *Blushes, nodding, and steps up the stairs*  
  
Heero: *From somewhere in the back of the house* Gotcha! Come back here!  
  
Samriel: *Does a little Anime sweat-drop*  
  
Trinity and Kalia: *Does too*  
  
Kalia: Whaddya say we go to bed?  
  
Samriel: I dunno, I don't trust those two alone...  
  
Trinity: Verdicts in...lets go spy on them... *grins mischeviously and creeps down the hall, followed by Kalia and Samriel*  
  
Heero: I told you, Aumrey, I can't do anything about it! *takes a serious tone*  
  
Aumrey: Nothing? I'm going to be torn from my life so that Duke Dermaille can overrule the   
WhiteFang?!  
  
Samriel: *Goes wide-eyed and peeks around the corner to find Heero pinning Aumrey to the wall between the washer and dryer in the laundry room*  
  
Heero: He can bring back the political balance in space! Aumrey, all you would need to do would be to travel around with him. You will get to do what you told me so long ago that you'd always wanted to do: you can rule over your own colony.  
  
Aumrey: That's not as important now! *Shoves Heero off her and paces around nervously*  
  
Heero: Its Zechs isn't it? *lowers his voice to a low whisper* You care too much for him...You won't let Duke Dermaille take over Milliardo's operation will you?  
  
Aumrey: I don't have the power to decide that...I'm not yet strong enough politically, but I do have an influence on both Zechs and Relena. She trusts me. Even if Zechs won't listen to her, he will listen to me.  
  
Heero: I was sent here to retrieve you, Aumrey. You're coming with me whether you like it or not.  
  
Aumrey: And what about my sisters?! What do I tell them, eh? That I've decided to run off into space so that I can rule my own little niche of hell and that I'll never see them again?!?!  
  
Heero: You will come back! Why is it so hard, Aumrey? All you have to do is follow Duke   
Dermaille--  
  
Aumrey: I've never followed him before and I don't intend to start now! *clenches and unclenches her fists* I'm not going. It will tear from me my life, my family, my friends, and   
Milliardo.  
  
Heero: I tried to reason with you, Aumrey. I'll give you a week. Please consider-- *walks up to an immobile Aumrey, and kisses her immobile lips breifly* --I don't want to force you, Aumrey. Not again...It hurt too much last time. *walks out the back door*  
  
Aumrey: *looks over to where Trinity, Samriel, and Kalia are hiding* You can come out now, sisters. Please-- *holds up her hand to silence a stream of flowing questions* --not tonight, ask me all you want tomorrow...  
  
Samriel: Okay sister. Get some sleep.  
  
Aumrey: *Walks up the stairs with Trinity, Samriel, and Kalia to their seperate rooms*  
  
  
  
  
  
Aumrey: *Pokes Samriel and drags her out of bed* Wake up, sister...The other guys are here...we're about to have our little conference...C'mon!  
  
Samriel: *Groans and opens one eye, peering at Aumrey cryptically, groaning again and rolling over*  
  
Aumrey: SAMMIE!!!!  
  
Samriel: I'm UP!!!  
  
Aumrey: Finally..Come on downstairs now... *helps Samriel down the stairs where eight other people are sitting, staring each other down evilly*  
  
Duo: *Does his best to perk up* Aumrey! Good, glad yuur back...not that we missed you or anything, you know; us being so busy chatting and all...  
  
Aumrey: *Smirks and elbows Duo* Yeah, well... *trails off and looks down at Kalia* Kalia? You okay?  
  
Kalia: What? Huh? Oh...yeah sure...I'm fine...  
  
Aumrey: *Nods, worried, and sits down between Trinity and Quinton* Though not one to be totally rude to my guests, I cannot help but being blunt in asking what the hell you are here for?!?!  
  
Heero: *Starts to say something, but is cut off by Quatre*  
  
Quatre: We...came to visit...We had to get away from the Colonies for a while... *Sends Heero a helpless look*  
  
Wufei: I don't see why though...It's not like we need the help or anything...  
  
Trowa: Yeah, and now its your turn to shut-up, Wufei. That's no way to get what we need...   
*Trails off, realizing the hopeless situation*  
  
Aumrey: *Looks to Heero* Why...really...does Duke want me by his side as he travels to the   
colonies?  
  
Heero: I...don't know.  
  
Aumrey: *Stands up, facing Heero* You mean you're just his little messenger?! Heero Yuy, I know you one helluva lot better than that, and I know when you're hiding something from me!  
  
Trinity: *Stands up, grabs Kalia and Samriel's hands and darts out the door* Let them deal with this.  
  
Duo: I agree...*Follows Trinity, followed by Quatre, Trowa, Quinton, and Wufei*  
  
Heero: *Presses his lips to a thin line in frustration* Aumrey, I--Milliardo...he is...  
  
Aumrey: He is...What?  
  
Heero: He is a traitor to you.  
  
Aumrey: What makes you say this?  
  
Heero: He does.  
  
Aumrey: *Sits down and rubs her temples calmly* So he just wants to get rid of me, eh? Is this what you're saying?  
  
Heero: *Growls and shoves Aumrey back into the couch, pinning her* Whether you believe me or not, I have a mission: to bring you as far away from Earth as I can!  
  
Aumrey: Heero, something---someone---like Zechs couldn't just magically disappear from my mind, you know... *Struggles slightly, giving up at the realization of her own weakness*  
  
Heero: *Stops, peering silently into Aumrey's eyes* Relena wants to talk to you.  
  
Aumrey: Relena...she what?  
  
Heero: Relena told Zechs she wanted to talk to you...Something about--  
  
Aumrey: The gem... *curses to herself*  
  
Heero: The what?  
  
Aumrey: Its what powers the Libra weapon...primitive though it may sound, this huge gemstone works as a magnifyer for the cannon.  
  
Heero: That's it? That's what the entire weapon is based apon?! *Sighs incredulously* And to think...  
  
Aumrey: And to think the largest Ruby in history is the source of the most destructable weapon in the history of man, since the...what was it called? Ah, the Atomic Bomb...  
  
Heero: Aumrey... *Kisses Aumrey softly, jumping off her and retreating to his room*  
  
Aumrey: Heero...*Whispers* Be careful...  
  
  
  
  
  
Trinity: What do you mean he's GONE?!?!!  
  
Aumrey: I told you, Trin! He LEFT!  
  
Samriel: WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!?!?!  
  
Trowa: Because she knows better... *Smirks at the withering glare sent to him by Samriel* Its the truth...  
  
Aumrey: Trowa's right. Beside.... *Trails off, glancing briefly towards the back door* I've got a meeting today. I'll be back--  
  
Kalia: Hold it right there, sister! *pokes Aumrey accusationally* I heard what you two said to each other last night! *blushes slightly* I..I saw...  
  
Samriel: You saw what?  
  
Aumrey: Something I've hidden for over five years... *Gives Kalia a helpless look and slams the back door behind her*  
  
Quatre: Aumrey! *Looks to Kalia* What did you see?!  
  
Wufei: She saw something Zechs would not approve of.  
  
Kalia: *Sighs and nods towards Wufei* As much as I hate to admit it, he's right...Zechs would definitely not have approved.  
  
Quinton: Why did Heero leave anyway? *Eyes Quatre warily*  
  
Quatre: *Grins* He obviously felt he was too close to Aumrey. Heero considers emotions, especially like those that involve Aumrey, a weakness and a threat.   
  
Trinity: Aumrey...doesn't have work today... *jumps up, knocking a silent Duo from his chair* C'mon, we're gonna go get her before she makes a regrettable mistake!  
  
Duo: Kay... *Dashes out, followed by Trinity, Quinton, Trowa, Samriel, and Quatre*  
  
Wufei: *Hesitantly holds out his hand to help Kalia stand* You wanna save your sister, or what?  
  
Kalia: *Smirks and takes Wufei's offered hand* Yes...But I have to go get something first... *darts up the stairs* Hold on...  
  
Wufei: *Mutters to himself* I can't believe I did that! *Walks briskly towards the door, holding it open for Kalia, muttering to himself again*  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena: Aumrey, I called you here for a reason. *stares pointedly at Duke   
Dermaille* It has been recommended that we uphold family honor by destroying the enemy without the loss of dignity.  
  
Aumrey: Milliardo doesn't care about family dignity, Relena.  
  
Relena: Yes of course---How did you know?  
  
Aumrey: *Stares pointedly at Duke too* A little bird told me...  
  
Relena: *Walks up to Aumrey, talking low* What do I do, Aumrey? He's my brother...  
  
Aumrey: Yes, but Whitefang is not. They have weapons capable of destroying Earth, Relena! If you don't stop them, they will.  
  
Duke: Miss Relena, I object to this.  
  
Relena: One moment. *Turns back to Aumrey* What do you suggest we do?  
  
Aumrey: *Bows her head* Let me go. I can infiltrate Whitefang and get the crystal.  
  
Relena: They don't have the crystal. You do. That is why we want to put you under protective surveilance!  
  
Aumrey: Wait a minute...are you telling me...I have the Laizre?  
  
Relena: Why--Yes, you do...don't you?  
  
Aumrey: Were you there to personally give it to me?  
  
Duke: Miss Relena, this is quite inappropriate. What does it matter who got the Laizre? As long as its in good hands--  
  
Aumrey: Shut up, Dermaille. I'm sick of listening to your lies! *turns back to Relena* Were you?  
  
Relena: No, I wasn't.  
  
Aumrey: Do you know who took it?  
  
Dorothy: The database files claim your ID tag and your license were submitted correctly, Miss Aumrey.  
  
Aumrey: Thank you, Dorothy. *clenches her fists* I must go now. Relena...I'll get back to you.  
  
Relena: But...but Aumrey!  
  
Aumrey: *Walks out* Damn you, Kalia...DAMN YOU!!!!!! *punches a concrete wall, unflinching*  
  
Zechs: *Appears from the shadows* Sibling rivalry problems? *smirks, pulling Aumrey beside him, leaning casually against a pillar* I understand you have been hiding something from me...  
  
Aumrey: *Shakes her head vigorously* Zechs, I don't have it.  
  
Zechs: *Raises an eyebrow playfully* You sure?  
  
Aumrey: *Sneers playfully back* Positive...then again, I have had it for three years now...But I didn't know...  
  
Zechs: Kalia took it?  
  
Aumrey: Yes, she---*is interrupted by the honking of a horn, as her three sisters pile out of a 4-runner, striding towards her meaningfully*  
  
Trinity: Listen pal, whatever Aumrey just told you no longer applies. We're taking her home, whether you like it...or not!  
  
Samriel: Stay away from Aumrey...  
  
Zechs: *Holds his hands up in mock surrender*  
  
Aumrey: Whoa, guys...calm down...what's this all about?  
  
Kalia: *Pulls out a box the size of a bowling ball, handing it to Aumrey* I beleive this is yours...  
  
Wufei: *Walks up behind Kalia, whispering in her ear* Deceitful, are you? I like that in a person....  
  
Kalia: *Blushes deeply and takes a step behind Trinity*  
  
Aumrey: Kalia...What the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Kalia: My mind, for one. Sister, if you had it three years ago, the first thing you would've done was give it to Zechs. I knew Relena trusted only you with it, and I figured it would be safer with us.  
  
Aumrey: *Fumes* Godammit Kalia!!! I wish you weren't...always so freaking right.  
  
Zechs: *Eyes the box* So can I have it now?  
  
All the Pilots and Sisters: NO!  
  
Zechs: Okay, okay...just...get back with me, Aumrey. You still owe me... *Kisses Aumrey breifly, and strides off*  
  
Aumrey: *Turns to Trinity* Kill me and end my misery...I'm in love with two men...not good...very, very not good...  
  
Trinity: *Grins, patting Aumrey on her back, sympathetic* I've been through what you're going through, sister...And I wish you the best of luck...may the best man win...  
  
Duo: *Trails off with Trinity* You've been through...that?  
  
Samriel: And what a "that" it was...  
  
Trinity: *Gives Samriel a scolding look and walks off with Duo*  
  
Quinton: I think we should all get back to the house. *Pries the box from   
Aumrey's hands and stuffs it in the car, along with a group of disgruntled sisters*  
  
Aumrey: *Mutters*  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: I heard what you said.  
  
Aumrey: *Wakes up, staring at Heero drowsily* Heard what?  
  
Heero: Aumrey...  
  
Aumrey: *Sighs* I'm sorry Heero...I can't give it to you...  
  
Heero: I know.  
  
Aumrey: Then...Why are you...here? *Peers at Heero warily*  
  
Heero: *Stands up* I just wanted to say goodbye...  
  
Aumrey: You've never done that before.  
  
Heero: I know.  
  
Aumrey: Where are you going now?  
  
Heero: Space.  
  
Aumrey: Why?  
  
Heero: *Looks to Aumrey, a strange expression on his face* Zechs...is just asking for assassination...  
  
Aumrey: That has nothing to do with this.  
  
Heero: That has everything to do with this, Dakota!  
  
Aumrey: *Growls softly* Don't call me that.  
  
Heero: You confuse me, Aumrey. I don't see why you would put up with so much from Zechs...You used to tell me-  
  
Aumrey: I used to tell you how frustrating everything was...now I have my sisters   
back...together...and nothing Treize says will make any difference!  
  
Heero: *Begins walking towards the door* Treize makes all the difference, Dakota. Its all very confusing right now...But it will smooth down later...just-wait...  
  
Aumrey: *Turns over and closes her eyes* Waiting seems to be the only thing I've been doing for the past eighteen years...  
  
Heero: Well Dakota-- *Fades off, down the hallway* You won't have to wait much longer...Libra will take care of that...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is my first attempt at a script-form fanfic... ^^ bear with me!!! This is a time-set in an alternate universe somewhere near the time when the Libra cannon first fires... ^-^;; This is kinda whut caused it.. the sequel will come out someday..  



End file.
